Out of the Deck of Babe
by ThE KiDDo
Summary: He took the small hand in his and decided to leave once and for all, for homeless is far better than home violence. Chibi Joey & Honda are runaways. AU. R&R!


**

::Out of the Deck of the Babe::  


**  
**Disclaimer:** Oh Geez, did you figure that out on your own! You dun have to be mean, I know that I dun own any of those cute guys and my financial life isn't satisfied as I waste my time on writing this, but let's say that my dark side is _evil laugh_

**Summary:** He took the small hand in his and decided to leave once and for all, for homeless is far better than home violence. AU.

**AN:** Hey guys, whoever knows me I'll give them a coookie... T.T oh, nobody, well.. yum, cookie's good n.n;; I'm a newbie in Yu-Gi-Oh world, so you have to forgive me for whatever OOC-ness you see in this ficcy of mine. Jou/Joey's ma man, so story's gonna be focused on that cutie n.n Hope you like my first fic!! Please R&R.

**Jou:** Wait! Wait, I know who you are... I want a cookie!

**ThE KiDDo:** Really?! Alright, big guy, who am I? _smirks daringly_

**Jou:** Yer a freak who's gonna make me suffer!

**ThE KiDDo:** _blinks_ Ummm, here's a cookie.

**Jou:** n.n _munching away on his cookie_

**ThE KiDDo:** n.n;;

oo00O00oo 

_Prologue_

"Bring it on, bastard!"

"Consider it brought, ya sonva--" the sickening sound of flesh making a rather brutal contact with another flesh shut the young man up, instead, a grunt of pain was heard. It did not stop at the first ocntact, but that sound turned kept going on in a steady pace. Sound of someone beating the crap out of another. It only ended after a loud thud.

The still air was hoovered into starved lungs as the winner tried to catch his breath. Inhaling deeply, the younger man stretched as humanly possible, cringing at the pain before he relaxed, letting go of the imprisoned air. He looked down at the figure on the ground, giving it a nudge with the tip of his tennis shoe to make sure he was indeed unconscious.

_Better safe than sorry._

He grinned widely for his victory, ignoring his smarting, torn lip and started his journey back home. Suddenly, he stopped, hesitating only for a moment before rushing back to the still figure. He Looked around to make sure that no one was looking before he dropped to his knees, his hands roaming over the body. He smirked once he found what he was looking for, and he fumbled witht the black waller he had snatched from the unconscious man. His smriked widened intoa grin as he held two thousand yens in his hand triumphly. It was not alot, but it would do for the next few days.

Once again, his eyes scanned the area around him, making sure the coast was still clear. Not finding a single soul in his way, he jumped to his feer and hurried to another alley, wanting to as away as possible from his enemy. Finally, his fast walk was slowed down until he stopped, deciding that he had put up enough distance between him and the other guy. He jammed his hands in the pockets of his pants, stuffing the money inside in process and set off to the familiar route to his home.

As he walked down the street which his home took place on its corner, he could not help but look up at the dark sky. He smiled sadly, wondering how the sky could reflect his own feelings. His mood was growing worse than before as the days passed him by, everything was going wrong in his life and he did not think that only a dark sky would be enough to really express his misery.

Just as he finished that thought, he felt something knock on his head before it was repeated. Finally it turned into a soft pounding and the young man stopped, looking up at the sky while shaking his head.

_Life worked in mysterious ways._

He sighed, continuing on in his way in a faster pace. He didn't need to get a cold ontop of everything else. Reaching the apartment door, he digged out his keys and struggled to get it open. _Damn rusty thing, a few months and I'd be stuck outside._

He needed few moments to get the door shut as he had to use his back to do so. He threw a disgusted glare at the barrier between him and the world outside, while keeping a steady stream of curses. But he suddenly shut up as he remembered that he was expecting company at this time of the day.

But all was silent.

Alarms rang loudly in his head as he tore through the small apartment, shouting his companion's name. But it was all in vain, for he was all alone in the miserable place.

He heaved, part from running around the small place looking for the missing person and the other part was the panic that started to wash over him. _He was supposed to be, dammit!_ He closed his eyes shut and tried to recall how to pray properly, hoping that his prayer of his friend being safe would be answered, before running out of the door and to where he thought his friend was.

**::--::--::--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--::--::--::**

He carefully opened the wooden door and peeked through the slit he had made into the house. His first instinct was to make sure that the coast was clear for him before getting into anything which may risk his and somebody else's safety. His heart picked up speed as he saw a figure laying face down on the couch across the short hall, but there was no speeding ticket for it slowed down once it noticed the figure was still... for now.

He held his breath as he tiptoed down the hall of the house's entrance and passed the couch to the other hall. He slowly let go of the air trapped in his lungs in one long sigh. With a frown on his handsome face, he opened the door to the very familiar room of his friend. He hoped that the guy was alright.

His frown deepened when he noticed that there was nobody in the room, and the alarms in his head was about to start their annyoing ringing once again. Something shifting in the corner of the room stopped them.

The young man shut his eyes at the sight for a moment, fighting back a few tears. There, in the farthest corner of the room, was a shivering bundle of blankets laying. The young man was careful to approach, not wanting to startle his friend.

When he reached the miserable person, he laid his hand on the bulge that seemed to be his shoulder. "It's okay, it's me." He said when he felt the flinch under his hand.

The blankets slowly fell from the figure laying on the ground, as he tried to see the young man who came for him. Big brown, tearful eyes stared at the set of darker browns and saw the warmth and love there. It was all it took to make the kid to try muffle a sob and jump into the older guy's waiting arms.

The young man held tight to --what he considered-- his younger brother, a way to comfort him and try to keep all the evil of the world away from him. "Shh, it's okay. It's gonna be okay, promise ya." He didn't notice that he had started a rocking motion, but was glad to find out that it had calmed the child down.

He caressed the soft blond hair and buried his chin in it, feeling the young kid soak his already-wet shirt with tears. He gave the child a squeeze, reminding him that he was there. He waited a few minutes for the kid to calm down.

"Jou," He placed his finger under his chin and lifted the head so he could look into his bloodshot eyes. "What happened?" He asked softly, trying not to hiss at the sight of the torn lip, the dry blook and the bruised cheek.

Young Jounouchi took a shakey breath in and mumbled, "You're the only one left, Honda." His big eyes started to fill up with tears once again, "Mommy took away Shizuka, and now I got no one left but you." He sniffed, trying hard not cry, "I want my sister back, Hon."

Honda grolwed, cursing the woman who had dared to leave this innocent child behind with his father. He could not leave him here, it was not safe. He knew that Mrs. Katsuya was divorcing her husband, but why leave Jou, was it part of the deal? He had repsected the woman for putting up with all the crap that was thrown at her, but to leave his little brother behind. Mister Katsuya was bad enough with her around, he could not imagine what would happen to Jounouchi if he left him alone with his father after that, but still, he couldn't stay here in this city. Katsuya's dad would find him in an hour's time.

He bit his lower lip, not long after, he nodded to himself, as if to confirm a decision he had taken. Wiping away Jou's tears, he said softly. "Grab whatever you want to take with you," he added at the young child's confused look, "You're comin' with me, and we're goin' to a better place."

**::--::--::--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--::--::--::**

An hour later, with duffle bags full of whatever they could fit in them, the non-related brothers boarded the train to head to their undecided next stop.

Honda watched Jou climb the few stairs into the train, wanting to make sure that he would keep his balance and not fall, and be there for him if he did. He smiled at him as the kid turned around, wanting to fulfill his turn of keeping an eye on his brother.

Hiroto took a last look at the city he had taken as home for the last seventeen years, and gave a small smile as the sun shone through the dark clouds.

Was it a sign?

oo00O00oo

**Jou:** Okay, let's see.. torn lip, bruised cheek and some kind of cut somewhere on my face. Not bad, not bad. At least you didn't kill me right off.

**ThE KiDDo:** oO I wouldn't do that!

**Jou:** Bull!

**ThE KiDDo:** _Looks on innocently_

**Jou:** ......

**ThE KiDDo:** Okay, okay! Maybe I would, but not in this ficcy. This one you'd be pretty much alive, dun worry. You have a great disteny awaiting you.

**Jou:** Not that crap again, I'm DOOMED!

**Honda:** Stop being such a big baby, Jou.

**Jou:** Dun look a'me, Hon. She's the one who turned me into a kiddy.

**ThE KiDDo:** Ignoring you! Ignoring you!

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked the first part of this story, promise ya, it's gonna be one helluva ride. And mind me, I have a thing for my fav characters to be kids... so Kawaii!! _daydreaming_ Aww, I bet he'd be cutie! Please R&R and tell me whatcha thin about it!! Thanks!!**


End file.
